


Beauty and the Beast

by sakurasake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phrase is that MUSIC soothes the savage beast. For Khan Noonien Singh, that music is named Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> How Khan found out that he's a daddy.

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Star Trek Into Darkness/Thor 2/Sherlock  
Pairing: Khan/OC, Spock/Kirk  
Summary: The phrase is that MUSIC soothes the savage beast. For Khan Noonien Singh, that music was named Kate.  
…  
Casting:

1\. Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes/Khan Noonien Singh.  
2\. Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson/George Kirk  
3\. Adelaide Kane (?) as Katherine Lewis/Kate Simza Singh  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/beautyandthebeastbannerthesinghfamily.jpg.html)

…  
Prologue:

 

The Enterprise crew didn't understand why a young female diplomat was being frog-marched to the brig. Oh, Bones knew why. It was because of the surname that she had chosen to give the Captain: Singh. As in Khan. The records had said that Khan had a sister AND a Betrothed, the Captain assumed that Kate Simza Singh was the former...when she was the latter.

“What is the meaning of this?” Khan's deep voice boiled from the darkened corner of his cell.  
Captain Kirk pushed the girl forward, looking a little put-out when Spock caught her from falling.

“Marcus' records said that you had a sister,” Jim started, interrupted by an unladylike snort, “what?”  
Spock released the girl's bonds and put her into Khan's cell.

“Captain,” She spoke, “if I was his sister...”  
Spock and the Captain saw how the tiny Kate was dwarfed by the tall Khan. They watched as he knelt in fron of her, Kate's small hand touching his cheek as he looked up at her with true tenderness.

“I was his keeper,” Kate spoke, “hired by his brother to be his caregiver,” they saw the sadness on her face, “I knew that I had failed at Reichenbach,” she dropped her hand from Khan's cheek and the man hung his head in shame, “I spent years looking for him. I guess I needed to know if the man that I knew...if some part of him had survived.”  
Jim approached the cell, wondering just what the hell she was talking about. He saw how Khan had stayed on his knees in front of Kate. And he could almost see the tear on the super-soldier's cheek.

“Starfleet came after us all,” Kate spoke, “not just because of what James Mortiarty turned him into, but because we were the only ones who could hand everything that was Stark Industries to them.”  
Even Spock had looked stunned at that confession.

“Why do you think a portion of the Admiralty hates you, Kirk?” Khan asked, not moving from his position, “because of your ancestry. Your father tracing back to Thor, King of Asgard.”


End file.
